footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaya Touré
| cityofbirth = Bouaké | countryofbirth = Ivory Coast | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Qingdao Huanghai | clubnumber = TBA | youthyears = 1996-2001 | youthclubs = ASEC Mimosas | years = 2001–2003 2003–2005 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007–2010 2010–2018 2018 2019– | clubs = Beveren Metalurh Donetsk Olympiacos Monaco Barcelona Manchester City Olympiacos Qingdao Huanghai | caps(goals) = 70 (3) 33 (3) 26 (3) 27 (5) 74 (4) 230 (59) 2 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2004– | nationalteam = Ivory Coast | nationalcaps(goals) = 101 (19) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Gnégnéri Yaya Touré (born 13 May 1983), commonly known as Yaya Touré, is an Ivorian professional footballer who is currently playing for China League One side Qingdao Huanghai as a midfielder. He played for and captained the Ivory Coast. Touré is renowned for combining great vision, passing ability, and physical power with technique. A versatile player, he aspired to be a striker during his youth and has played centre back, including for FC Barcelona in the 2009 UEFA Champions League Final. He frequently plays as a box-to-box midfielder for club and country and often switches from defensive and offensive positions throughout matches. Touré began his playing career at Ivorian club ASEC Mimosas, where he made his debut aged 18. He was voted African Footballer of the Year for 2011, 2012 and 2013. His performances attracted attention from Europe, playing for clubs in various European leagues. Touré played for Beveren in Belgium, Metalurh Donetsk in Ukraine, Olympiacos in Greece, and AS Monaco in France. In 2007, Touré moved to Barcelona, playing over 100 matches for the club and was part of the historic 2009 Barcelona team which won six trophies in one calendar year. Yaya Touré then moved to Premier League club Manchester City in 2010, where he has since scored a number of key goals for the Citizens – most notably the only goals in the 2011 FA Cup semi-final and Final. Touré has a distinguished international career with 82 caps for Ivory Coast, representing the team in their first appearance in a FIFA World Cup, in the 2006 competition, in 2010 and in 2014. He is the younger brother of his Ivory Coast teammate Kolo Touré. They also played together at Manchester City for 3 years, before Kolo was transferred to Liverpool in 2013. Honours Clubs ASEC Mimosas * Côte d'Ivoire Premier Division: 2001 Olympiacos * Super League Greece: 2005–06 * Greek Cup: 2005–06 Barcelona * La Liga: 2008–09, 2009–10 * Copa del Rey: 2008–09 * Supercopa de España: 2009 * UEFA Champions League: 2008–09 * UEFA Super Cup: 2009 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2009 Manchester City * Premier League: 2011–12, 2013–14 * FA Cup: 2010–11, Runner-up: 2012–13 * Football League Cup: 2013–14 * FA Community Shield: 2012, Runner-up: 2011, 2014 International Ivory Coast * Africa Cup of Nations: 2015 Individual * African Footballer of the Year: 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 * ESM Team of the Year: 2013–14 * PFA Premier League Team of the Year: 2011–12, 2013–14 * FA Community Shield Man of The Match: 2012 * BBC African Footballer of the Year: 2013 * Manchester City Player of the Year: 2014 External links * *Yaya Touré profile Goal.com *Yaya Touré profile FC Barcelona *Yaya Touré profile Manchester City * Category:1983 births Toure Category:Players Category:K.S.K. Beveren players Category:FC Metalurh Donetsk players Category:Olympiacos F.C. players Category:AS Monaco FC players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Qingdao Huanghai F.C. players Category:Ivorian players Category:Living people Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players